


Of Two Minds II

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark really wants to protect Lex from the darkness that is consuming him, but there is always a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Two Minds II

## Of Two Minds II

by D-boy

[]()

* * *

Of-two-minds II  
By D-boy 

Pairing: Clark/Lex, Lionel/Lex a little Rating: NC-17  
Type: Romance, angst, hurt comfort, incest. 

Helen stepped into the soft glow from the window. She had seen the Kent's son leaving. Walking home she presumed. Why he had been here over night she still wasn't quite sure of yet, but she would soon find out. 

Lex saw Helen cross the room to stand before his desk in the Library. 

"Why was the Kent boy here?" She asked. 

"He has a name, and we were talking about some private matters." Lex replied. 

"I know his name. I'm his mother's doctor remember." Helen walked up behind Lex wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "What could you two have been talking about that could cause him to have to stay over for the night?" 

"Boy stuff." Lex replied with a smirk. 

"Lex..." 

"Helen, don't worry, he just needed someone to talk to and since I'm his friend, I thought it the nice thing to do. I can be a nice person you know." 

"I wasn't saying that you couldn't be Lex. I know you are a sweet person whom cares a lot for the people you are close to. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." 

Lex felt her tighten her arms around him, her hand slipping into his dress shirt to stroke his bare chest. He didn't want her attention right now. He didn't want to listen to her complaining about Clark either. But Helen was relentless when she wanted something and pushed until she got it. 

Her breasts brushed his back more forcefully. He wasn't in the mood for this now. 

"Lex, come upstairs with me." Helen asked her lips brushing under his ear. 

"I have work." 

That was all he said as he stood and brushed her off. 

"Lex..." 

He could feel her eyes watching him as he moved towards the door to leave. 

"Please come up stairs with me." 

She was moving, he could see this out of the corner of his eye. She was pressed to him again, her body thrumming with an insistent need. He felt her mouth as she kissed him, her hands running along his back, tugging at his shirt. She began to pull him towards the stairs, and he followed. As they walked he pressed his hands into her hips, gripping her firmly pulling her closer. When they reached what looked to be his room, Lex's eyes adjusted to the different shades of light that he and Helen passed through. 

"Lex," Helen kissed him again. "Why do you spend so much time with Clark?" 

Lex ignored her question as he continued to kiss her. 

"Why do you have such an interest in that boy?" She pressed. 

That was it, he couldn't take this interrogation anymore. She was pissing him off, and she had no right to ask about such matters. 

Lex pulled his mouth away, stepping back from her. "What the hell is this Helen?" 

She stood there looking at him as if she didn't understand. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I thought I told you that things between Clark and I are private. You weren't trying to seduce me into talking now were you?" 

Helen smiled ironically. "What is that supposed to mean Lex? I'm in love with you... I just wanted..." 

He cut her off by walking past her to return down stairs. He wanted to scream at himself for allowing Helen to get him that far, for letting her get away with such an action and not seeing it coming. He was being... reckless. His father would taunt him for days about such a thing, and especially when it implicated a woman. 

"Shit." 

And now he couldn't get Clark out of his thoughts. Didn't want to think about any body else but him. 

* * *

Clark ran all the way from Lex's after he looked around to be sure no one had seen him. He new he'd most likely be getting an ear full when he went home for running out on his chores and on dinner. Once in the barn Clark looked around for any sign of his parents and saw that his mother was in the kitchen, and his dad talking with her. Most likely about him, well he might as well go in and get it over with. Opening the back door, Clark saw both his parent's eyes look to him, his father's face scrunching in anger, while his mother's turned to worry. 

"Clark! Where have you been?" Martha rushed towards him hugging him. 

"I went out." Clark replied. 

"You went out!? Clark what gave you the idea that you could just leave any time you want without telling your mother and I? Without asking us! Where did you go?" Jonathan asked the anger in his voice showing. 

"No where." Clark answered. 

"Stop lying Clark!" 

Martha tugged on her husbands arm. 

"Jonathan please, I don't want you two fighting. Just talk like civil people." 

"Son, were you at Lex's?" Jonathan asked his voice a bit lower now, but none the calmer. "I don't want you hanging around him Clark. He's a bad influence and there's too much of a risk of him seeing your abilities." 

"My abilities? Dad, this has nothing to do with my abilities. But it does have everything to do with the fact that you are trying to hide behind that excuse so that you can get me to stop being with Lex." Clark shot back, his own anger flaring. "You hate Lex, and are holding his father against him. That's not fair to him... to me! I want to stay friends with Lex dad... and I will stay friends with him. I don't care what you say about him, cause you're not gonna' change my mind." 

"Clark..." 

"Dad please, just leave it alone." Clark interrupted. He walked towards his upstairs room. 

"Martha I'm not gonna' let him get away with that kind of attitude. He's out of line. We deserve an explanation." Jonathan said to his wife. 

"All right, I'll go have a talk with him, you just stay down here, and let me take care of everything. Once things cool down I think you should sit down with him and let him know that it's ok for him to talk to you... Let him know that you are willing to listen to him, and not jump to conclusions." 

He saw Martha follow shortly behind Clark. When she knocked on his door, Clark just looked up from where he had been sitting on his bed flipping through a magazine on astronomy. 

"Clark, I'm sorry how your father reacted." Martha waited for any reply, but Clark remained silent. "Could we please just discuss what happened last night... without the arguing?" 

Clark smiled softly. "I don't want to stop seeing Lex mom." 

"I know dear, but sometimes people have to do things that they don't like, because it's for the best." Martha replied. 

"For the best? Mom, he's my best friend. I feel I can tell him anything, ask him anything." 

Martha felt a spike of panic in her chest at her son's words. 

"You didn't tell him about your abilities did you Clark?" 

Clark shook his head. Relief washed over her. Lex may be Clark's best friend, but she still wasn't sure if the man could handle that kind of secret. 

"Clark, why did you leave last night?" She pressed gently. "And where did you go?" 

"I went to Lex's mom. He said I could stay over, and that it would be no trouble." 

"How come you couldn't come to me or your father and ask about this?" Martha questioned. 

"Cause dad and I got in a fight out in the barn right before I left. He tried to accuse Lex of..." 

"Of what Clark?" She had never seen that kind of look on her son's face before. It showed pure fear, disgust, and a bit of anger all mixed into one distorted expression. 

"He accused Lex of molesting me." 

Martha was at a loss of words. Had Jonathan really gone that far? 

"He found Lex's belt behind the couch and just jumped to conclusions." Clark's jaw flexed as he remembered the conversation. "So you see that had been the only reason I left. I couldn't stand being around here then. I was so upset mom." 

Reaching her hand out, Martha rubbed her son's back soothingly. 

"I'm sorry Clark. You know that your father was just trying to protect you." 

"From what?" Clark asked. He looked up into her face. `Don't you dare say from Lex.' But she said nothing, just hugged him, and then stood. 

"It's ok Clark." With that she left him to his thoughts. 

* * *

Three days later... 

When he arrived Lex hurried from his car to get out of the rain. He could hear music coming from the loft, `Fortress of Solitude' as Clark called it. As he walked up the stairs, he saw the stereo that sat across from the couch where Clark laid, arms behind his head, his foot shaking to the beat. The soft flexing of Clark's thigh and the gentle nodding to the beat as his lips mouthed the words. 

I wanna be, I wanna be  
Let me be, let me be  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
Let me be, let me be 

You stand there to look at me  
showered by the rain  
Entice me with your juicy lips --  
impatiently insane 

The burning of your craving look  
and the voice of my heart  
freed the eternal sense of shame  
that kept us apart 

Lex watched silently as Clark brought down his right arm to run his hand along his thigh. Lex's eyes remained there for a moment longer then rose to stare at Clark's face. His eyes were closed, and as the music filled the air, Clark's words sank into his mind. It was as if Clark himself were singing this song for him. 

(Baby)  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
the object of your desire  
Let me be, let me be  
the water that quenches your fire  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
the object of your desire  
Let me be, let me be  
the man that takes you higher 

Seduce me with your blue eyes,  
expecting me to come  
I'm yearning for your hands to touch  
like a rose adores the sun  
(the sun) 

Clark licked his lips. He really did wish that Lex were here right now... standing above him seducing him and touching him. He shifted taking in a deep breath. The scent of new rain rushed towards him, that and the faint scent of something else, a familiar musky scent that only came to him when he was around Lex. 

Opening his eyes, Clark looked about the loft and there standing at the stairs stood none other than Lex himself. A smile crossed Clark's face at the sight of him. Lex walked towards Clark sitting next to him at the edge of the couch. The sound of the stereo continued to spill forth sound as they talked. 

The burning of your craving look  
and the voice of my heart  
freed the eternal sense of shame  
that kept us apart 

(Baby)  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
the object of your desire  
Let me be, let me be  
the water that quenches your fire  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
the object of your desire  
Let me be, let me be  
the man who takes you higher 

"I was hoping that you'd stop by." Clark said. 

"It's raining out." Lex stated. He could hear the sound of the rain hitting the loft fiercely now. And he was thankful to be in here with Clark. 

Clark just nodded. 

"What happened with you and your parents?" Lex asked. 

"We argued, my dad and I mostly. It was stupid really." 

"About me." Lex pieced together." 

(The sun) 

I wanna be, I wanna be  
Let me be, let me be  
(Baby)  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
the object of your desire  
Let me be, let me be 

"Lex, I hate how my dad is when anything involves you. He isn't being fair. He kept saying all these things about you, like you being a bad influence and stuff. I didn't want to listen to anything he had to say." 

"Clark, don't ignore your parents." Lex set his hand on Clark's knee and squeezed. 

"But he's wrong Lex. He doesn't know you, doesn't spend time with you." 

"I know, just don't fight with him over me. Please." 

Clark sat up leaning in close to Lex's face. "I want to protect you Lex. I feel like that any time you're in danger, or when someone gets to close to you. Something takes over me and I can't control myself. I just want to take away all those people who hurt you and have no just cause for it." 

I wanna be, I wanna be  
the object of your desire  
Let me be, let me be  
the man that takes you higher  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
Let me be, let me be 

Lex thought about what Clark was saying. How the boy was ready to play the hero so easily. But he didn't want a hero, especially when he knew how much danger Clark would be getting himself into. His father would be waiting around every corner to peg something on him, or to expose this illegal relationship he had with Clark. Relationship? Did he and Clark really have a relationship? Was there something really beyond friendship? 

"Lex?" 

He looked down at Clark and saw a confused stare back. 

"What are you thinking about?" Clark asked. 

"Us." This had been his only reply. 

"What about us?" 

"Clark, have you asked Lana out yet?" Lex turned away from him. 

"I told you Lex that I was over her. I'm not interested in her anymore. What's this about?" 

Lex could feel Clark's intent look weighing into his back. 

"You don't just get over someone like that Clark. You've been after Lana Lang for god knows how long. You have the perfect opportunity and you're hesitating because you think you might like me." 

Clark's eyebrow creased together. 

"That's foolish Clark." Lex finished. 

"I don't care if it's the best opportunity for the rest of my life, I don't want it Lex... I don't want her, and I don't think I like you... I know I do." 

"You're just going to give it up like that?" Lex asked his back still to Clark. 

"I just want you Lex. Only you." 

Clark took hold of Lex's shoulder turning him back around to face him. 

"Believe me when I tell you I want you Lex." Clark was holding Lex's hand now, his thumb brushing the top of the skin there. 

There was a moment of silence, and then Lex took his hand from Clark's. 

"I can't." 

"Damn it Lex!" Clark grabbed him again, but more forceful this time, hard enough that Lex yelped in shock. Clark kissed him, his large hands holding Lex to him. 

Lex felt Clark's tongue slide into his mouth demanding a kiss, and Lex couldn't help but answer him back. Clark's thighs were open, and Lex sat between them as they kissed. "I want you to touch me Lex, please." Clark slurred into Lex's mouth. 

Lex moved now so that he was on either side of Clark, straddling his thighs. With a soft moan in favor of doing just as Clark asked. Lex kissed his way down Clark's neck, biting at the junction between collarbone and shoulder. 

"You drive me crazy Clark." Lex slid off his jacket, and then his gray button up shirt made of silk. Clark pressed his hands to Lex's smooth chest allowing himself to commit to memory the feel of Lex's body. 

Clark moaned as Lex sucked the flesh on his neck, and then Lex had him out of his shirt and began to move to the clasp on his jeans. 

"Oh god Lex, you have no idea how long I've wanted this. Wanted you to touch me. I can't get enough of it. Please Lex..." Clark scraped his nails down the slender back that arched at his touch. 

Pulling at the jeans, Lex removed them moderately easy. The item was discarded on the coffee table behind them. 

"Move your hips forward and spread your legs." 

Lex then positioned himself before Clark, gazing eye level with the boy's engorged penis. He'd never actually seen anyone quite as attractive as Clark, not even Helen or Victoria. They were all right for being women, but he liked that Clark was manly, and smelt musky with a sweat that Lex just wanted to lap at perpetually. Clark had that sex appeal that came with innocence. The kind that you wanted to just corrupt and take for you own. 

Looking down below Clark's balls, Lex spied the area of his interest. Leaning down Lex licked at the small hole, and received a loud plea of elation. 

"Lex... oh!" Clark bucked lightly as Lex's tongue slid within him, the hot pressure slipping further within him. The feeling of being fucked by Lex's tongue was a new sensation to Clark and to be quite honest he loved it. He'd never thought something such as this could make him feel so hot. 

"Oh... god Lex, yes! It's so good!" Clark's ass slid forward wanting more of Lex's tongue. His hands fisted into the couch, twisting any material he could get between his fingers. 

And Lex swirled his tongue stabbing it faster into Clark. His hands slid up and down Clark's thighs while Clark vocalized just how much he enjoyed this ministration. 

Pulling back Lex now focused on Clark's dick taking the organ into his mouth and sucked gently. Thrusting forward, Clark filled all of Lex's mouth begging the man between his legs to suck harder. "Harder Lex, suck harder please!" Clark began to buck wildly, Lex pushing the boy's hips down as best he could. He had to pull away from Clark to get some air and calm him down. 

"Settle down Clark, take it easy." Lex said stroking Clark's abdomen in circles. 

Clark's expression seemed almost painful. He was grabbing at Lex's hands placing them over his cock. 

"Please Lex, I can't control myself! I need you to make me come, please!" 

Lex silenced Clark by kissing him hard and nodding his confirmation. 

"You're so young." Lex kissed down to hard nipples biting them. For a brief moment he wondered why Clark hadn't bled, but that soon passed as he once again moved his way down towards Clarks sweating thighs. He dipped his tongue into Clark's navel and heard a throaty groan. 

"Yes..." 

Being in Lex's mouth, Clark didn't last long before he was coming in the expert mouth around him. 

"Oohhh!" Clark gasped and he fell limp against the couch. Lex came up to sit next to him, a small smile spreading on his face. 

"What?" Lex asked. Clark had been starring at him strangely like he would jump on him any second. 

"I just like being around you." And he did jump on Lex, wrapping his arms around him in a large warm hug. 

Lex returned the intimacy one hundred percent. He wasn't used to this kind of thing, not even with Helen, and he thought he could get use to it. All the hugs, the brief kisses, and the nice words. He himself had never done it much to others. Clark seemed to like it though, and he thought he just might start to do so. 

Clark turned in on him and gave him a long kiss. 

"Would you like some assistance?" Clark asked looking down at Lex's crotch. "You seem to be in some need of attention." 

Clark was right, he was hard and looking at Clark still naked made his cock jump. 

"Lex, you can... you know if you want to." Clark said blushing. 

Lex knew exactly what Clark was referring to without him saying it. But he didn't know if he was ready to be known as `the man who stole Clark Kent's virginity.' 

"Clark I don't think that that would be a very good idea right now." Lex began. "Do you know the full extent of what you're asking?" 

"I know Lex, I'm not that nave." 

"I just don't think it's a good idea for you to rush into something that you don't know much about, or if you're not sure." 

Lex saw the flash of hurt in Clark's eyes at his words. He hadn't meant to do that, but he still didn't believe that Clark was over Lana. 

Their attention was drawn to a feminine voice calling from the top of the stairs. "Clark." It had been Lana. 

"Shit." 

Clark jumped up scrambling for his clothing. It didn't help that he had to get dressed at the normal speed of humans either, and he barely had his jeans on. 

Lex stood grabbing his gray shirt pulling it on quickly buttoning all but three buttons, his black jacket still lay across the small coffee table with those of Clark's shirt, socks, shoes and underwear. UNDERWEAR! He grabbed for the piece of clothing tossing it across the loft behind a large stack of books. 

Lana had only stood there for a brief moment before she had darted from the loft towards the Kent house. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Kent!" She shouts knocking on the screen door. "It's Clark!" 

Jonathan and Martha came to the door a concerned look on their faces. 

"What is it Lana?" Martha asked holding the screen door open. 

"Lex... he's... Clark's being..." 

Jonathan didn't wait to hear what she had left to say before he darted off towards the barn. The name Lex had been enough to send him on a mad spree. He was calling out to Clark as he ran towards the loft. 

Turning back to Clark, Lex lifted the boy's shirt and in the process of giving it back to Clark he heard a loud thump and Clark fell. His legs had gotten tangled while he tried to pull on his jeans, thus he fell. 

Lex could hear footsteps as a form made it's way up the stairs until the elder Kent was at the top. 

"Clark, are you ok? What's going on?" Jonathan asked analyzing the situation before him. Lex Luthor was hovering over his half naked son, whom was lying on the loft floor. 

Lex over his half naked son... 

Half naked... 

Lex, over his son... 

Over his son... 

Lex Luthor, over his half naked son!!!!! 

Lex was frozen looking at Jonathan, as was Clark, but nothing could prepare him for what was next. 

"You bastard!" Jonathan screamed charging at him, the man's fist connecting with his jaw. The force twisted him and he hit the dirty loft floor next to Clark. 

Clark was over him in an instant, his mode of protection on full alert. He didn't care if it were his dad or not. 

"Dad, stay away from him!" Clark yelled at his father, then turned to cradled Lex's head, touching the already bruising flesh of Lex's cheek. 

"Are you all right?" Clark asked him. He acted as if his father wasn't even in the loft any longer. 

"Clark." He heard his mother say his name and he looked up. First seeing his father, his mother, and then... Lana. She had been the one to cause this. She ran to his parents telling a lie about what she had seen... about what she had thought she had seen. 

"Lex, you better get the hell off of my property, and do it now!" Jonathan stated with a snarl. 

Martha saw her son crouched down with a bruised Lex in his arms. 

"I'll be right back." She said to Lana, and walked to her husband. "Jonathan, what happened? Is Lex all right?" 

"Dad hit him mom." Clark said before Jonathan had a chance to reply. "Lex..." 

Lana's head snapped up at Clark's voice, and she saw Lex trying to stand. He staggered slightly and pulled away from Clark's embrace. 

"Do you want to explain what the hell you were doing to my son?" Jonathan asked angrily. 

"Nothing happened dad." 

"I'm asking Lex Clark." 

Lex had a look of fear and anger written across his face. "No I wasn't molesting Clark? If that's what you mean." His voice tinted now more towards anger. 

Martha gasped at Lex's words. This was still about what Jonathan and Clark had fought about a while back. She stepped in seeing that Lex was feeling cornered. 

"Jonathan stop, don't accuse him." She took hold of his arm gently and tugged him back towards herself and Lana. 

"Accuse! I saw him with my own eyes Martha." 

"The only thing you saw was Lex helping me get dressed, because I fell." Clark interrupted. 

"What exactly did you see Jonathan?" 

"I came up here and saw Clark on the loft floor only wearing his unbuttoned jeans, with Lex over him holding his shirt." 

"That doesn't mean Lex was molesting me!" Clark shout. "Anything Lex does with me you think he's hurting me some how." 

"Then would you like to explain why you and Lex were up here undressed with each other?" Martha asked calmly. 

Clark looked to Lex, but the man was watching his father. 

"I don't want to talk about this now." He glared at Lana then took a hold of Lex's hand leading him past his parents and her. 

As the went outside the rain fell upon their heads soaking Clark's jeans and Lex's gray shirt. 

"Clark, I should go." Lex pulled away from Clark. 

"I'm sorry about my dad, and Lana." Clark looked to the barn again and saw them passing to go in the house in a hurry to get out of the rain. 

"It wasn't your fault Clark." 

Clark walked with him to his car. 

"Lex I..." He took hold of Lex hugging him tightly. "I..." But Lex silenced him with his fingers. 

"You don't have to say anything." Lex thought he knew what Clark was about to say, and it scared him. He had to leave, and right away. He didn't want Clark's parents to see them together any longer this night. He wasn't looking forward to another punch from Jonathan. 

Turning from Clark Lex opened his car door and stepped his foot inside as he sat closing the door behind him. 

Lana opened the drapes slightly to peer out and she saw Clark leaning in Lex's car window... kissing him. 

She gasped. Clark was really kissing Lex. Releasing the drapes, she told the Kent's that she wanted to go talk to Clark. 

Shutting the door behind her, Lana ran out to where the Jaguar had just been. Clark was standing in the rain, eyes on the red taillights. 

"Clark..." 

He didn't say anything to her just kept standing there back to her. 

"Clark I'm sorry." She pressed her hand to his back, and he pulled away. 

"Why did you do that Lana." 

"I thought..." 

"You thought what? That he was hurting me, molesting me... raping me." "Clark..." 

"No one seems to be able to think anything else." Clark still wouldn't look at her. 

"But why had he made you take your clothes off then? Why were you two... kissing?" The last part came out with disgust and confusion. 

"He didn't make me Lana!" He finally whirled around. "I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted him to touch me, to do anything to me!" 

"How could you want that Clark? He's a guy." Lana heard a sob like laugh come from Clark, and she couldn't figure out whether he was crying or he was angry... maybe both. 

"Don't you get it, that doesn't matter. I like him, I think I love him." 

Lana felt her heart constrict. Clark was saying that he loved Lex Luthor...not her. How, why hadn't she seen this before 

"Love?" 

"Yes." He replied. 

"How long have you loved him Clark?" She wanted to cry. 

"I don't know Lana." He walked by her towards the barn, and she followed. 

Up in the loft Clark sat sopping wet on his couch and wrapped the blanket he and Lex had been sitting on around himself. He saw Lana sit on the opposite end. 

"The reason I had come here tonight was to tell you that Whitney and I had broken up." 

When Clark said nothing, she continued. "I thought that there had been something between us, that you liked me, and that we had a chance together." 

"You were wrong." Clark stated. 

"No I wasn't Clark. I know that you returned my feelings once... until Lex came along." 

She saw Clark look at her his eyes hard. 

"Why Lex Clark? I could understand Chloe, but Lex?" 

"Because I just like him Lana. I don't have to give you reasons." 

"Please Clark, I need to know so I can let you go." 

"Humph." He snorted. "You never had me to let go of Lana." 

She started to cry, and wanted Clark to hug her, to wrap his large arms around her and never let go. 

"I know..." Lana scooted over to sit next to Clark. She leaned over and hugged him, her body shaking. 

Clark stiffened, and she felt it. 

"You need to go Lana." 

Pulling away she wiped at her tears. Nodding, she left, and Clark sat encircled by the blanket that still smelt of Lex and felt that he himself would cry. 

* * *

When Lex arrived back at the Mansion, his father's rough scratchy voice greeted him. 

"Where have you been Lex, I've been waiting here for over an hour." 

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked setting his keys on the glass office table in his library. 

"Lex... that's no kind of greeting for you father." Lionel said walking down from the upstairs banister. He followed Lex to the small bar and poured himself a drink of Scotch. 

"Where's Helen?" Lex asked. 

"In Metropolis. She's bored Lex; she came to me saying that you two have been having some problems." Lionel smiled at his son's expression. 

"She would never go to you." 

"Well I'm afraid she did son." Lionel reached his hand out and stroked Lex's left cheek. "How did you get this bruise?" 

Lex's head tilted away from the touch. "Careful dad, you seem concerned." Lex took a sip of his Scotch. 

"But I am Lex." He reached out again and his fingers touched Lex's face this time. "Where were you Lex? Could you have been with that Kent boy..." 

Lex felt his chest tighten. 

"What about the wedding with Helen Lex..." 

"What about it?" Lex brushed by him. 

"You can't really expect things to work out with Helen if you keep fucking around with the Kent's son." 

Lex tightened his grip around the Scotch glass. "Goodnight dad." 

"Lex," Lionel tossed a file folder onto the glass table, its contents spilling out. "This is the reason I'm here." 

Lex walked to the table lifting the file in his hand. Opening it his eyes widened. There were pictures if himself and Clark kissing and being intimate. 

"How did you get these?" Lex asked still sifting through the images. Placing the file back on the table, Lex lifted his head to his father. 

"I have my sources." Lionel stepped towards his son. "What a whore you've become Lex." 

Lex stepped back and his thighs hit the glass desk. 

"I wonder what it could be that you see in him? Maybe it's cause he's so young... 16, am I right? Or maybe it's because he's so beautiful." 

Lionel began to stroke Lex's bruised cheek again. 

"Maybe he's good in bed, that lovely mouth around your cock." 

Lex felt his father's thumb slide over his lips. He felt himself begin to shake as Lionel set his Scotch down and brought his free hand to run up the inside of his thigh. 

"Or, it could be the fact that you like to be touched by someone with strength. Someone to take power over you, to feel that tight heat of a man." 

Lionel emphasized the last of his words with a firm squeeze between Lex's legs. 

Gasping Lex dropped his Scotch, the glass hitting the floor with a thud; it's contents spilling out around it. 

"Such a whore..." Lionel kissed his son, pushing his tongue deep within Lex's mouth. Squeezing harder, Lionel heard Lex gasp into the kiss, and replaced his hand with his hips, grinding his erection into Lex's groin. 

"Stop." Lex said trying to turn his head away. 

"Are you begging Lex? Luthors never beg." 

"You know you like this, how I take up the power, make you need me." He kissed Lex again, harder this time. 

Lex felt himself begin to grow hard, and felt ashamed that it was his father that could entice such a reaction. 

"It seems that you really do enjoy this Lex." Lionel ground himself harder into Lex's cock, and he felt Lex's hips shudder in reply. 

God no, this couldn't be happening. It was his father here touching him, taking advantage of him, molesting him. Clark... he wanted Clark. Please Clark, where are you?! 

"There's no use in fighting it Lex. I guess I'll just have to teach you another lesson like when you were a child." 

* * *

"No Martha, that is not even an option." 

"And why not? He's growing up Jonathan, we've made it through all his changes, from the super speed, to the x-ray vision why not this?" 

"Because it's not natural." Jonathan said. "Boys are supposed to like girls and girls are supposed to like boys. That's how things work." 

"No, that's how you want things to work. Clark is different, and him having a different sexual preference is just another part of him." 

"Why Lex?" 

"Maybe because Lex has been the closest person to him that is male. Or maybe his race are just attracted to the opposite sex. Jonathan, he's going through a tough time in his life without you getting upset on whether he likes boys or girls. We don't need to make that part of his life difficult like the rest of it." 

"I know, but by choosing to like guys, Clark is making his life harder than it could have been, now he has to hide even more of himself from the world. I mean not to mention that he chose the worst possible guy. Lex is always in the papers, the news, and attracting danger. What about Lionel Martha?" Jonathan pushed this all out in a few short breaths. 

"I know, we'll just have to work with that as it comes. Plus we don't even know for sure if he's gay Jonathan, he could just be experimenting, or confused. He may even be confusing his friendship with Lex for something more." 

"Do you think I should go talk with him?" Jonathan asked Martha's opinion. 

She nodded. "Stay calm, show him that you want to listen, and that you aren't judging him." 

With that said, Jonathan made his way out to the barn. 

"Clark, are you up there?" 

When he came near the top of the stairs he knocked. 

"I'm here." Clark replied. He was still wrapped in the blanket from before. 

Jonathan could see from his son's eyes that he had been crying. 

"Um, Clark, I wanted to apologize for how I reacted. I had no right to hit Lex, or jump off the handle like I did. I just want to you to know that you can tell me anything ok." 

Clark looked up at his father. "Stop making accusation when you don't know anything. And stop with all the hate towards Lex. He never did anything to you or mom." 

"I'm ready to listen Clark, about anything you have to say." Jonathan sat beside Clark on the couch. "You don't ever have to feel rushed with me." 

Clark sighed, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. 

"Dad, I think... I like Lex." 

"What do you mean you think?" Jonathan asked. 

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, that I already do like him, and he likes me. At first I wasn't sure, but now I know I really do. I think that I may be in love with him." Clark watched his father's facial expressions gauging his mood and reaction. 

"So you really do think you may love him?" 

"Yeah." Clark replied. 

Jonathan could tell that Clark was waiting for reassurance. 

"I'm not upset at you Clark for liking a guy." He saw Clark let out the breath he had been holding. 

"If you really do like Lex, I'm not going to stop you from seeing him. Cause I know that that wouldn't solve anything between you or us with Lex. I should have been a better man with Lex. I know that he has enough problems with his own dad, let alone having to deal with me." 

"Do you mean all this?" Clark asked. 

Jonathan nodded. 

Clark was still a bit angry with him for hitting Lex, but he was glad that his dad had finally let him make his own choice, and not argued with him about it. 

Jonathan stood. "You want to come in the house where it's warm?" 

Clark smiled. "I'll be there in a minute." He saw his dad walking and stopped him. "Dad, thanks." 

Jonathan nodded once, then left. 

Clark sat there for a moment longer, and thought about Lex. He'd call him tomorrow and see how he was doing, explain to him that he could act freely around his parents now. Though he wondered if Lex would be mad that he had told his dad about their relationship. But Lex had also said that they hadn't had one... had he really meant that? 

Clark hurried to the house, the blanket forgotten. It lay on the couch, the last of the warmth cooling. There a scent mixed of two beings becoming nothing... it was all a memory... just a faded after glow. 

End 

All rights reserved for the song lyrics to `Object Of Your Desire' by Amber. 


End file.
